


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: The Roll Part Two

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [111]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ray and Fraser wager air everyone wins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: The Roll Part Two




End file.
